User blog:Draven, the Glorious Executioner/CB1 - Aftraia, the Enlightened
CB1 So it's been a while since my last concept, hope this isn't too crappy. Stats Aftraia, the Enlightened is not a champion in the League of Legends Aftraia's abilities utilize stances and have a 1 second global cooldown. Aftraia cannot activate the same stance that is currently active. Abilities % Tenacity and slows enemies within 300 range of Aftraia by %. If Aftraia is disabled while he has three stacks of "Wisdom", all "Wisdom" is consumed after the duration and cannot be regenerated for 4 seconds. }} For 0.75 seconds, Aftraia dodges the next auto attack, and the attacker is blinded for a short time. |description2= Aftraia's auto attacks blind the target for 1.5 seconds and deal bonus physical damage. The blind can only affect an enemy once every 6 seconds after its duration. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown=6 |cost=45 |costtype=Mana }} }} For 0.75 seconds, if Aftraia takes damage from a champion, he reduces the damage he receives for 1 second. |description2= Damage dealt by Aftraia's auto attacks grant him a shield, granting up to three separate shields. If one shield is broken, it cannot be regenerated for 6 seconds. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown=6 |cost=45 |costtype=Mana }} }} For 0.75 seconds, Aftraia blocks the next enemy spell, and the caster gets silenced for a short time. |description2= Aftraia's auto attacks silence the target for 1.5 seconds and deal bonus magic damage. The silence can only affect an enemy once every 6 seconds after its duration. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown=6 |cost=45 |costtype=Mana }} }} Aftraia leashes nearby enemy champions in a 300-radius area for 2 seconds. During the duration, Aftraia is untargetable and cannot act. Leashes are broken when enemies get too far (more than 350 units) away from Aftraia. When a leash is broken, the connected enemy takes magic damage, physical damage, and is stunned. Afterwards, Aftraia gains the Stance Activation effects of See No Evil, Hear No Evil, and Speak No Evil for 3 seconds. |description2= For a few seconds, Aftraia's auto attacks apply the on-hit effects of Hear No Evil, See No Evil, and Speak No Evil, with each of their values increased by 150%. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=150 |costtype=Mana }} }} Stuff (Lore, Quotes, Other things I might never bother putting here) Lore TBA?? Quotes * Upon Selection ** Evil is a foolish choice. * Moving ** Pilgrimage. ** Weak are my bones, but strong is my spirit. ** Another journey. ** Travelling. * Attacking ** Evil shall be crushed. ** The righteous will triumph! ** Goddess, forgive me for the pain I shall inflict. ** No pain, no gain. ** Strike through their spirits. * Recalling ** At last, a place of calm. ** The perfect temple. * Moving near an allied ** Sona, your music cleanses the evil within. ** Such beautiful sounds cannot be made by tongue. ** I prefer silence of voice over impurity of tongue. * Moving near an allied ** Be thankful for your blindness, nothing is worth seeing lest you sin. ** Eyes are an impairment for one who can potentially see all. ** Blinded by this terrible world, a victim. * Taunting an enemy Sona ** It saddens me to know I have to put an end to this beautiful melody. ** Harmonious, yet out of balance. ** Good music turned bad. * Taunting an enemy Lee Sin ** A sight for sore eyes. ** Forgive me, old friend. I must expunge the evil from within. ** Lee Sin carefully to what I have to say. * Joke ** See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil, and... smell no evil. I can't even think of more puns than this :/ Stuff *E icon is from DotAFX's silencer set on the DotA 2 workshop, check it out or something. (Called S.T.F.U. (forgot what it means)) *R icon is Aries' W from Smite Category:Custom champions